Under this Crescent Moon
by My Eternal Anguish
Summary: Kagome is living a lonely life, and she has to watch Inuyasha with Kikyou everyday.Sesshomaru also feels as if his life is meaningless, and lonely. Can Kagome and Sesshomaru meet up one night and find comfort in each other? One Shot


**Under this Crescent Moon**

::::: Kagome :::::

The night seemed almost too peaceful. Kagome wearily sat up in Kaede's hut. She couldn't sleep at all. Nightmares of lost hope, and forgotten memories haunted her dreams.

She felt her eyes begin to water, and knew it was time to go on one of those midnight strolls that she loved so much. Before leaving the old hut she took one last longing gaze at Inuyasha who was sleeping propped up against the wall with Kikyou firmly in his arms.

Kikyou was now alive due to the wish Kagome made on the completed jewel. Kagome knew that Inuyasha loved Kikyou, and she only wanted his happiness… even if it demolished her own.

Kagome felt the tears begin to waterfall down, and turned to flea from her heartache. When she turned, however, she couldn't help but stop the tears and just stare in complete awe.

She took in her surroundings, observing every star, every sound, every blade of grass. It was truly beautiful.

The stars were clearly in view, considering there weren't many distracting lights in feudal Japan. Kagome began to miss her home… in the future. She was beginning to regret sealing the well but that was the only way…

Naraku had found away on the other side of the well, leaving no choice for Kagome but to protect her family. Of course, before she sealed the well, leaving herself stuck in feudal Japan she wasn't expecting for Inuyasha to be with Kikyou.

She had the stupid idea that maybe, just maybe Inuyasha would want to be with her. How wrong was she! She had said goodbye to her family leaving behind the only people she could truly talk to.

Sure, she had Shippo, Sango and Miroku here (Kaede had died due to a severe illness) but they were all so caught up in their own happiness to notice Kagome's misery.

With Miroku and Sango expecting a baby any day now, and Shippo finding a new friendship in Inuyasha and Kikyou, (his new caretaker) Kagome was left with an empty heart.

She smiled happily at anybody she spoke to. 'Really, Inuyasha, I'm happy for you.' She would tell him. Finally, he stopped asking. Stopped caring whether she was happy or not.

Kagome took in the beauty of the night trying to forget, but she couldn't. She couldn't forget her sorrow for a minute. Not even under such a beautiful crescent moon! The pain began to tear at her heart.

'Kami, this hurts…' Kagome cried, inwardly.

Her face was now wet with tears, but her expression was stoic. After hiding all of her emotions for so long, she had come to learn how to keep a controlled face, showing no expressions, no pain.

Kagome stared up at the beautiful crescent moon in the sky. How beautiful it was… she almost reached out to touch it.

Somehow the silvery glow helped to ease her pain. It was as if the moon was trying to comfort her. This moon was like an old friend of hers… familiar, but different after the years.

She had seen this moon so many times before, but never through these eyes.

Here in feudal Japan, Kagome had learned to appreciate the smaller things in life. Like a meal with her friends, or Inuyasha's content smile while he was with Kikyou or a beautiful moonlit night such as tonight. Kagome's eyes watered up again.

_Even under this crescent moon, I cannot forget…_

Then she had the strangest feeling. It was as if that same moon was calling out to her. 'Follow me' it told her, 'There is something you need to see' It didn't literally say this, but that was the feeling it gave her.

As if she were hypnotized, Kagome stared up at the sky, and began to walk towards her good friend… the moon.

::::: Sesshomaru :::::

Sesshomaru didn't know what he was doing so late in the night. He wasn't hunting; though that was the excuse he gave a maturing Rin when she asked. He smiled warmly thinking of Rin.

'All these years have gone by, and I've watched my Rin change. She went from a sweet young child to a maturing girl.' At the age of eleven, she truly was mature for her age.

Though he would never say so to anyone, he considered Rin his own daughter. Like most parents, however, he couldn't help but feel as if he was already losing her.

'Kami, how the years have passed…'

He felt so alone nowadays, even with the ever persistent Jaken at his heel 24/7. Of course, this empty void inside of his heart wasn't new to him. He had felt it ever since his mother died.

When Rin came into his life it seemed filled for quite a while, but now he felt as if he needed more… he needed to confide in somebody that would listen. He wanted to, for once, be rid of this cold exterior that scared most people away.

Only a few could see past his mask and into his soul. Rin being one… his mother used to, as well. It seemed as if lately, everybody stopped caring, including Rin.

She was so caught up in her newly found love, Kohaku that she stopped caring about her father. He nearly laughed, and nearly cried remembering the times that he would come back from battle to be greeted warmly by a young Rin, who would run to him, excitedly.

Never did he feel more loved than to have his leg embraced, and to hear her excited laughter. How he wished he could have let her known how much she meant to him. But now it was too late…

Finally away from Jaken he could be alone, to reflect on his thoughts. To reflect on all of the mistakes he made, and all of the accomplishments. He floated aimlessly through the sky, looking down over truly beautiful scenery. The peaceful night was almost haunting…

He remembered only having seen a night like this once. It was when he was with his mother. He tried not to remember, but he found his mind repeat that night all over again, making his heart ache.

Suddenly he felt as if the crescent moon that shone in the distance was calling out to him. He stared in awe for a moment at the beauty displayed before him. The bright moon was glowing a brilliant silvery ray of light, as if watching over the earth.

_Even under this crescent moon, I cannot find completion…_

::::: Together :::::

As he looked down at the grassy field he was floating over, something caught his attention. A dark, shadowed figure moved towards him. He squinted trying to make out who it was in the distance… it looked almost unreal the way it floated through the darkness.

Sesshomaru felt curiosity get the better of him, and he was soon floating downwards to get a closer look. That's when she came into full view. She didn't seem to notice him heading towards her. It was as if she were in a trance.

Her godlike features were emphasized with the light of the moon, making her come off as an angel. He watched her walk gracefully, staring up at the moon. Wet tears streamed down her rosy cheeks, but her face remained calm.

Her skin looked porcelain as she moved slowly towards the glowing light, as if being leaded to him by the moon itself. He looked up at the moon, somewhat confused, 'What do you have planned, my good friend?' He asked the moon inwardly.

Though, he couldn't fight off the feeling that this was right. That this was supposed to happen. In a large swoop, he landed gently on his feet, coming within a couple of feet from her.

Kami, she looked like a goddess. She wore a silky white kimono that flowed behind her in the slight breeze like a calm river. Her black hair looked equally as silky. Long, dark tresses flowed behind her, mixing in with the material of her gown causing an unearthly effect.

It took a couple of moments to notice him… she came within three feet of him, and stopped, her soft blue eyes pierced through the darkness of the night, almost burning a hole through him.

He finally regained control. "Miko," He said, softly, almost too softly, "Why do you cry?" She stared at him for awhile as if trying to recall who he was… but he knew she recognized him. Perhaps she was just caught off guard?

It was as if she was staring at him in awe.

Kagome stared up at the tall figure before her. She almost mistaken him for her guardian angel, the way he flew down from the night's sky.

He was wearing the usual white Kimono, mostly covered by his armor. His tail slung over his shoulder, blowing gently in the breeze. His long silvery hair swayed around behind him, silky, and burnished under the light of the moon.

His breathtaking facial features were outlined by the moonlight that they stood under. She managed to find her voice to speak to him.

"Loneliness." She replied.

Sesshomaru stared down at the girl he had often encountered with his brother before Naraku's downfall. How could she be lonely? He thought his brother was in love with her.

However, he believed her. He saw the familiar longing in her eyes. He saw the way she tried to hide her emotions, but her transparent tears gave that away. "Why are you lonely?" He asked, keeping his distance.

She smiled weakly through heavy tears. "I have nobody. It seems as if I don't matter to anybody, anymore." She said, unsure of why she was explaining herself to Sesshomaru. Perhaps because he seemed gentler than he had years ago.

For some reason, she could see pain in his eyes. She noticed a small gleam where he hid his tears. He was lonely too. "Why are you lonely?" She asked, in a small voice.

She was waiting for the angry retort. She was waiting to be clawed to shreds for insulting 'this Sesshomaru', but it never came. Instead he looked up to the sky as if thinking about the question.

The crescent moon reflected in his wet eyes. It looked somewhat similar to the marking on his forehead. "This Sesshomaru does not know." He said, calmly. For an instant, Kagome felt her heart reach out to him.

He had admitted to her that he was lonely… he was speaking to her as if she were his equal. Then again, for some reason, she felt as if she was too.

"This Sesshomaru thinks that he has made many mistakes in his past." To her surprise he continued, "I should have showed the affection I felt to those who loved me."

Now Kagome truly did feel for him. He was not being himself. She was seeing the side to him that she had never seen in anybody, let alone Sesshomaru!

Then again it had been a good while since she had even scene Sesshomaru. Years even! Perhaps he has changed? She hoped so, considering what she was about to do next.

Sesshomaru's eyes never left the moon. It was comforting in a way… the way the Miko spoke to him. Then, he felt a small hand on his chest. He backed away, a bit shocked.

Reluctant as he was, Kagome didn't care. When she saw somebody in distress she would comfort them. Sesshomaru needed this more than he knew. She leaned in, and gave him a hug.

Sesshomaru hadn't felt the warmth of an embrace in what seemed like centuries. Though, on any normal day he would have killed her for such bravery, he didn't. Instead he leaned into the warmth.

He didn't hug back, but the way he leaned in, Kagome knew he wasn't offended. Her hands slid under his arms and around to his back. She played with his hair. It was as silky as she had imagined.

"Sesshomaru…" She whispered, her own pain showing in her voice, "Do you think I'm… stupid for putting another's happiness before my own?" She didn't hear an answer for awhile.

Then, when she was least expecting it, she was pulled even tighter into his chest. The tight embrace was returned by Sesshomaru. He hugged her so tightly… Kami, she couldn't breathe.

None the less, she didn't let go. It was her only offer of comfort. Her only warmth. Her only lifeline. "I think it is admirable…" He whispered, "I think it was admirable of you to do so… not even this Sesshomaru has the strength to do thus."

Kagome finally exploded. Tears fled from her eyes, dripping freely onto the soft fabric of his kimono. Her desperate sobs made his ears twitch a couple of times, but he didn't stop her. This was something she needed.

"Kami, Sesshomaru, it hurts!" She cried out, "It hurts… so… much!" He had to be strong. He fought his own tears from falling, and won. "I know." He continued to whisper. He repeated this into her ear, until he felt her calm down in his arms.

When her sobs became whimpers, then pants he pulled away, but she gripped onto him tighter. "Onegai, Sesshomaru!" She begged, her voice cracking, "If only for tonight, let us forget."

Sesshomaru, before even thinking, leaned down to kiss her lips. Her hot, wet tears made her soft lips taste almost salty. Kagome let out a content sigh, and cupped his cheek while leaning into his kiss.

Their lips remained locked for awhile, both were wondering what in hell they were doing but neither could stop themselves. Sesshomaru was the one to end it. "Gomen Nesai, Kagome." He said, trying to pull away.

"No, Sesshomaru!" She cried, gripping onto him. "Don't leave me alone! Please stay with me!" Sesshomaru sighed. He didn't deserve her. Although, he would say otherwise on any other day, tonight he was in touch with his true feelings.

He knew that this girl was beyond him. Her heart was so fragile, she was so innocent, and kind hearted. He longed for her, now, more than any other. Here she was, begging for him to stay with her.

'She doesn't want you, Sesshomaru.' He told himself, 'She's just vulnerable. If you take her tonight, she'll hate you tomorrow!'

His thoughts were interrupted by a soft kiss on the cheek. "I think about you often." Kagome admitted. "I always thought you were so different from Inuyasha. I thought that you were so ruthless and cruel."

Sesshomaru nodded. He knew that was how she felt, but to hear her say it hurt more than anything. "…but having a lot of time on my hands to think," Kagome continued, "I've come to realize that was what you wanted us to think."

Sesshomaru looked down at the girl named Kagome who was speaking as if she had the wisdom of an old woman and held the beauty of a goddess. She smiled up at him. "I always knew there was something more behind that hard exterior." She added, giving him a hug.

He hugged her back. Somebody who could see right through him… finally.

"I want to be a part of that." She told him, "I want to be a part of you." Sesshomaru ran his long fingers through her dark hair.

"Promise not to regret being with me in the morning." He demanded. She brushed her lips lightly against his cheek.

"I wouldn't ask you to be with me, if I didn't mean it, Sesshomaru." She said, in an almost offended tone. In a way he knew that. The girl seemed to be really in touch with her true feelings.

"Can I take you?" He asked her, nuzzling into her hair. "Do you promise to be mine, Kagome?" She nodded into his broad shoulder.

"We can be lonely together." She agreed.

With that he smiled so warmly it sent chills down her body. She had never once seen him smile like that. "As you wish." He whispered into her ear. The hair rose where she had felt his warm breath.

Before she could say anything, she felt herself floating off the ground. He had scooped her up in her arms, and they were floating towards the crescent moon. "Where are we going?" Kagome whispered, in awe at the beautiful view.

He held her tightly. "Wherever this crescent moon takes us." he replied as they floated towards the glowing light.

_Under this crescent moon I will not be alone._

::::: A/N :::::

Edited 12-18 (My Birthday!!)

Okay, I posted this up on , A Single Spark, and now even here. I had a lemon to follow this, but I don't know if I should post it on this site.... sighs

3 SesshomaruSweetie


End file.
